


Wolf tribe

by the_legendary_monster_tracker



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sex, Trybes, Werewolf, Wolves, camps, captures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_legendary_monster_tracker/pseuds/the_legendary_monster_tracker
Summary: Aphmaw and her friends are traveling from one village to the next. When they get captured by a pack of werewolves.





	Wolf tribe

**Author's Note:**

> I thought id give none rooster teeth fanfiction a try. Also, I'm dyslexic so go easy on me pretty please.

It was a typical day.

Aphmau was walking in a group with her friends from one town to the next. Traveling with a cart carrying everyone's things with four armored guards on each direction. 

”so why are you traveling again?” one off the guards asked. ” our town has a few supplies that are desirable in the town that we are going to. Just some metals, food, sand some crystals. We had a good amount of supplies this yea, rso we're going to do a lot of trading with the extra amount.” Aphmau sai, dlooking at the cart and Making shores everything is in order. ”aren't you guys worried about the dangers root were taking. I mean, I get that it's a short cut and saves us a couple of day, sbut still, there are rumors about travelers going missing as well as supplies.” the guard said. ”well that's why we have you guys” Aphmau retarded. 

After a while, they notice some shifting in the trees. Aphmau sees a figure in the trees while it was moving. But she brushed it off thinking it was an animal scurrying in the trees, after all, she's pretty sure she saw a tail. 

They continued to travel seemingly fine until. ”by” one of the guards got attached. ”Ambush!” one of the guards exclaimed as the group was attacked by all directions. The ones attacking them were werewolves. The gardens tried to fight them of, fbut each of them were overwhelmed, defeate, dor killed. Aphmau pulled out a sword and attached one of the werewolves, slashing at him but was snuck up from behind and noticed out by another werewolf. 

When she came tow, she was in a sell by her self. She was changed up and couldn't move much. She could hear the werewolves speaking outside her sell. ”hay, where am I, where are my friends, what is this place, who are you?” she aske, dstruggling against her bindings. 

They just stopped and looked at her. ”well, well, well look who's awake.” one of the werewolves said with a grin on his face. ”shes cut she has curves in all the right areas.” the other one said to Aphmau’s disgust. ”hay I get first dibs” the first on said. “No way I saw her first,” the other one said. Aphmau felt a chill run through her bod, yhiring them talk. 

”where are my friends, what are you going to do to me,” Aphmau said concerned. ”therein the rooms next to you.” another werewolf said walking in. This one had red hair with black ears and tail with two different color eyes. ”you're in our tribute camp” he said again. ”hey, back off Blaze we already called dibs.” one of the other werewolves noted with the other one backing up the first one. ”dibs, the alpha gets the first choice.” Blaze said again. ”don't tell me he chose her,” one of the werewolves said. ”yep, and everyone agrees that he should have her tow. Her big... Personality as well as her other features makes her very likely to reproduce.” Blaze said as the other tow groan in annoyance. 

”if you have a problem with that that you can bring it up with the alpha” Blaze said ”he's coming soon so you can talk to him about it.” he said pointing towards the way he came from. The tow looked at him, annoyed. ”maybe we will.” one of them said with the other one nodding in agreement. They walked in the detection that he pointed.

As she heard them walk away and their steps getting more and fainter she heard them stop and start to talk to someone, Blaze was looking in the same direction as they went. ”hay speak of the devil.” one of them faintly, Aphmau could hardly hear them. ”so we want that cutie with The raven hair so why don't you just- HU” two ”HAU” noises were herd, as well as two hits, could be heard along with the sound of two bodies hitting the floor. Blaze had a disappointed look on his face. Probably for those tow just naw. 

She heard footsteps coming closer. ”whats up Alpha, her she is” Blaze said tow the his Alpha. The alpha came into her new. He was wearing a red hoody that parsley covered face, he had black/brown hair with red tips at the end on his tail. He was also almost twice as big as her. 

”here she is alpha the female for you to mate with” Blaze said. ”mate” Aphmau though to herself. ”if he mates with me ill break. Especially if everything is proportional.” she continued to think, worrying about what going to happen to her. ”thank you Blaze” the alpha said putting his hand on his shoulder. ”of course” Blaze said back as the alpha took his hand off of his shoulder and turned to face Aphmau. 

She should be worrying about the others too. ”hay what are you going to do to the others, the ones from my village? What are you going to do with them?” she asked concerned about there fate. ”the other men and women we captured with you while be playthings for the rest of the pack” Blaze stated. Aphmau could only imagine what he meant by playthings, but from what the others have been talking she had her suspicions. 

The alpha opened the cage and takes a step inside. ”my name is Aaron, what's your name.” The alpha asked. She looked at him with a questionable look. ”I'm Aphmau” she responded. She titend her first and gritted her teeth, mustering up her corige. ”please let everyone go, do what you want to me but please let my everyone go.” she exclaimed boldly. Aaron moved closer to her and she slowly backed away. ”D-Did I say do what you whant I meant... Just let them go please I... Get away from me.” She explained as he gets closer. She prepared herself to attack him if he tries anything but when he gets close enough to touch her but then he stopped bent dawn in front of her. ”do you mean that” he quietly said. Her eyes widened for what he just said. ”what?” she asked. He brings his face closer. Before I repeat please tell me do you have a lover?” he asked when. ”No, theirs no one my heart belongs to. Except my friends” she started. ”so I'm not stealing you from someone., good.” he said. ”so I'll repeat my question, would you give me consent if it meant I would give your friends freedom.” he said to her surprise. 

” I honestly hate this catcher and breed system. I hate it. So I whant your consent, I don't whont to force myself onto you. At least without some form of consent.” he said. ” but aren't you the alpha, can't you change that if you hate it so much.” she asked. ” I would but a lot of people want to cheap it up. so even though I'm the leader it doesn't mean much if most don't agree with me. After all a leader if for the People.” he states. Aphmau thinks about it. ”but won't they be angry that you let them go.” Aphmau asked. ”probably. But we will catcher others.” he started. 

Aphmau sat there, thinking as she looked at the alpha Wolf and considering his offers. And whether or not he will keep his end of the bargain if he does. ”how do I know you'll uphold your end of the began.” she sternly asked. ” I will you have my word, you'll see. You could even see them off your self.” he said. Taking off his hood, revealing his face as well as showing his ears. He was looking her right in the eyes as he said it. 

”ok. I'll do it. Just let my friends go please.” she said. At least this way her friends whont suffer. Besides the Alpha... Aaron seems nice, and he has a nice ab... Eyes... He has nice eyes. ”ok if your shore.” Aaron said. He gets up and walks out of the room and Closed the door. Aphmau just sits there hoping that everyone will be ok. 

Later Aaron get her and everyone out of the cages and stes them free. Except aphmou who has to say goodbye and stay there. Aaron Leeds them out and make sure the other werewolves don't attack or recapture them on the way.

Once they're gone Blaze and tow other werewolves leed Aphmau to the Alpha’s room. ”well pot you in alpha’s room for when he gets back.” Blaze said walking in front of her while the others stand beside her. She than looks at the person beside her and in a sudden best of adrenaline and bravery swiftly kicks the person in the back of the knee collapsing the werewolf and than spin kicks him in the face. The other werewolf sow this and responded by trying to punch her in the face, but she ducked away and swept her led to trip her. And she fell on her back. Blaze termed around and drew his sword and prepared to cut her. However, she dodged it and used the slice to cut her chains On her cuffs, freeing her. Aphmau swiftly termed and kicked Blaze knowing him back. She than ran as fast as she could away and out of the building. ”crap the Alpha trusted me to look after his mate for him, and now she's asked.” Blaze said to himself, running after her after he and the others got up. ”I'm so dead if she escaped. And so is she.” he started worried not only for himself but for her. 

She lost Blaze and the other two and swiftly avoided the other werewolves by sneaking by them. Hugging walls and hiding behind objects. For the most part she was calm but the sound of Blaze yelling ”the human has escaped, catcher her.” made her more nervous than she would like. Eventually she found her way out of what she could tell was a large building stranded by forest. She snuck behind the guards Gerding the front entrance from the outside. ”hay remember they have men seen near her resently” one gerd said. ”than why are we guarding the outside if no one is going to make it her except the Alpha?” the other one asked. But than Aphmau tried the first one and and took his weapon a spere to hit the other one with. Knocking him down as well. She than dropped the weapon on the ground so that she could run faster without the heavy weapon waing her down and making a break for it into the forests. 

She ran through the forest, as fast as she could. Trying to get away from the werewolves and find away out of the forest. She ran and not very to look back. But curiosity got the better of her, and she looked back to see in anyone was following her. She looked and saw that no one was following her. But than summing caught her attention, shadows moving in the trees. But she couldn't see. But that seemed different from the shadows she saw before she was captured. But than she looked back for tow long and tried on a tree branch. Stumbling over into the ground. 

She got up and looked around, her heart was racing and her breathing was heavy, but still she tried to be quiet. Trying to see or hear something. Whatever was following her. And she was trying to stop it from finding her. But then she heard footsteps. Not heavy human-like footsteps, but light sneaky footsteps. And that were all around her. She could see the shadows again. Revealing themselves to be not werewolves but regular wolves. But regular was an understatement, that they were far bigger and far more saving looking. Sneaking and surrounding her. This must be why that the werewolf tribe using following her. Many that they now to stay away. But she didn't. 

She slowly got up as to not agitate the wolves. Her mind raising to think of a way out of it. She looked into the savage eyes of the wolves, she was almost paralyzed with fear. But then one of the wolves pounced towards her, and in a panic, she decides to run. She avoids the wolf and runs away as the wolves corners her and blocked her exit. She ran in another direction. Another Wolf pounced and she avoided it and it hit the tree beside her. Than another one pounced and she kicked it out of her way. She ran out of the wolves trap, and the wolves followed suit. 

Aphmau ran as fast as she could. But the beasts followed her. One got close and started biting her leg. She tried to kick it off but it capt biting and eventually bit herd enough to trip her ad she landed agents the tree. It continued its assault however she blocked its bites by housing her broken cuffs as braces. She tried to fend it off but she started to loose hope as the others cached up to her. 

But then as she was losing hope, although she couldn't tell that the moment while being overwhelmed, someone attacked one of the bests was at the back of the pack. And then another and another until she noticed and when she did she saw Aaron. He was wielding a sword and using it to fend off the beasts. Getting close enough to rip the creature off of her. 

”Get behind me!” he commanded. She did as he said. The beasts fiercely growled at them as Aaron prepared his sword and protected Aphmau. ”when I said run...run,” he said ”but what about you” she responded. The bests prepared to attack. ”ok... RUN,” he exclaimed ”but-” she replied. ”RUN” he shouted a second time as the beasts start to attack. Aphmau ran as Aaron fended off the beasts whilst she escaped.

As she ran, she was hesitant as she heard the noises of the beasts battling Aaron. He was strung but was he able to tack that pack all by himself. Every step became harder as she tried to drawn out the sound of the fighting, but she wasn't sure if it was the terror or because she couldn't leave him.

Meanwhile Aaron was fighting the beasts. Swinging his sword at them as they slash and bite and tear into him as they attack fiercely. As he fended them off, they started to surround him. And they were starting to cut off his exit. But he was too preoccupied with fending them off to properly concentrate. 

But than he swing his into a tree that he was backed into by the beasts and the award got stuck. One off the beasts took the opportunity to leap at him. He brassed for the attack as the beast attacks. But then Aphmau appended, leaping and tackling the beast at it leaped at him. But as that happened tow other beasts on opposite sides leaped at him tow. One he based with his arm not wanting to let go off the sword and the other one he grabbed and slammed it, agents, the other one biting his arm, knocking them away. But then aphmau’s injured foot made her fall the ground. As she did the rest of beasts leaped at her. Aaron ripped the sword out of the tree and slashed at the beasts as they were leaping at Aphmau. Allowing him to attack multiple of them at ones as they were all leaping towards her. Causing heavy damage to the beasts. 

”What are you doing her” he exclaimed panting. ” I wanted to help.” she exclaimed. ” I couldn't just leave you, besides if they beat you they'll come after me. And they look really good at tracking.” the beasts started to get up. ”fine! Her you go,” he said, giving her the sword. ”but don't you need this.” she said, receiving the sword. ”I can fight without it.” he responded. ” so can iI” she responded. ” But don't have an injured leg.” he retorted. 

The beasts started to attack again, lunging at them. Aaron punched and kicked them as Aphmau slashed them with the sword. They tried as hard as they could to fend off the relentless beasts attack. It was working the beasts started to go down and didn't get back up; others didn't try to attack again. Still, they continue to fight. But than one on off the beasts leaped at Aaron and he missed his hit. Firstly swiping and biting at him. But than Aphmau passed him his sword ”here,” she shouted. he hit it off of him. Than he termed to her ” duck” he shouted. Another beast was lunging at her, so she ducked, and he swipes hitting the least off. 

They both stood ready for another attack. Aphmau used Aaron to support herself. But the beasts don't attack they retreated instead. Finally relieved it was over, covered in scars and injuries they relaxed. ” I think it's over.” Aaron said as he took one more look around to be sure. He turned to look at Aphmau When she suddenly fainted from the blood loss from her leg injury, Aaron cached her before she hit the ground. He picked her up and cared her in his arms. 

After a while, she barely regained consciousness. ”hay, are my friends ok.” she asked. ”there safe I dropped them off at the right path that led to a nearby village.” he responded. ”were are we going” she asked again. ”back to my tribe. New save your energy.” he replied. She went unconscious again. 

They reached thetribe. ”o my ireen what happened to you.” Blaze asked conserned. ”what do you think happened” Aaron responded. ”get them to the medical facility.” Blaze exclaimed. 

Later Aphmau woke up in a room she had never seen before. She was covered in bandages, and she was in a bed. The room was covered in red banners and had weapons hung up. Suddenly the door opened, and Aaron came thru. ”Ah, you're awake.” Aaron said, working in. ” where am I,” she asked, getting up from the bed. ” you're in my room,” he responded. ”o, ok.” she said. ”thanks for saving me.” she said thanking him. ”you to. I might not be her if it wasn't for you coming back for me.” he responded. ”naw get sum rest.” he said ” you tow.” she responded. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha you thought there was going to be sum sexy moments so to speak didn't you well not till next chapter sorry, lol. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
